The Duet in Rome
by Ayi et Ondulation
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is a young violinist. One day, he has a solo concert in Rome...


**The Duet in Rome**

Ludwig Beilschmidt, born in Bamberg, has been learning how the play the violin from Roderich Edelstein, who has been known as "the genius among violinists", since a child. Ludwig is now the youngest first concertmaster in Bamberg symphony, and the new rising star of classical music. With terrific performance skills and a sharp, clear style, Ludwig is one of the most popular and promising musicians. Despite all that, Ludwig is approachable (quite different from another violinist Arthur Kirkland from London). Sometimes Ludwig would feel shy if the fans get too passionate. Once Ludwig had to admit that he was still single, and that news caused quite a stir. Twenty seven-year-old Ludwig has a charming appearance: aqua blue eyes, blond hair, fair skin, a handsome face, and a figure that is almost as fine as a model's. Probably that explains his popularity among women.

Like typical German, Ludwig is not very outgoing, sometimes people even find him a little timid and distant. The media does not know much about his personal life. Actually, Kiku Honda, Ludwig's assistant is the only source to dig news about Ludwig. Kiku and Ludwig knew each other since university, they both graduated from the faculty of music in Leibniz University of Hannover. Kiku is polite and elegant, almost like the nobilities from Heian period. [1]

Kiku does not show his emotions for the most times. He addresses everyone by "Sie", which is the formal form of "you" in German. And naturally, people find Kiku very distant. Whenever the media asks something that is too private, or simply something Ludwig does not want to answer, Kiku would step forward, bows to the journalists politely, and says, "Bitte machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Bitte darf ich für diese Frage noch mal denken." [2] Usually that makes the journalists feel speechless. Saying such things so politely, then they really couldn't ask anymore. Can they?

Kiku is also polite to Ludwig. But to make it less distant, Kiku calls him "Ludwig sann" instead of "Herr Beilschmidt" if there are no journalists around [3]. Ludwig certainly understands what "sann" means, he learned some basic Japanese in university, and that was how he got to know Kiku. Kiku and Ludwig both love traditional Japanese arts, although they do not seem to fit in this highly modernized society.

"Ludwig sann, you will have a solo concert next Wednesday in Rome."

"Yes, I got it. Thank you for reminding me, Kiku."

"Would you mind staying a little longer in Rome, Ludwig Sann? I personally believe Rome is worth visiting."

"Sure, Kiku. Rome is worth visiting. I'll just let you make the arrangements for our schedule."

"I will make corresponding arrangements. Please do not worry about it."

Rome is a city with lots of history. Ludwig really likes Rome. On the next day after the concert, the weather was as sunny as ever. After breakfast in the hotel, Ludwig and Kiku decide to walk around in the old city of Rome. Like most German men, Ludwig values family. He decides to look for some souvenirs and gifts for his family. Kiku wants to go to the flea market and look for some old poetry books. They decide to meet up in front of the hotel before dinner. Then they separate. Both Ludwig and Kiku enjoy alone time (more than anything else).

The old city walls of Rome have a burgundy colour. By a touch, the rough feeling reminds Ludwig of the Roman Empire which used to be the only superpower in the world, but tragically vanished as time went by.

"The city of eternal? No, nothing is eternal, nothing is constant. Probably the only constant thing is the fact that nothing is eternal." Ludwig whispers to himself while putting his palms on the old, warm city walls.

"Ve, how in depth this philosophy is! You must come from Germany!"

Ludwig turns back with a surprise expression on his face. It is a smiling, brunette young man.

"Ugh... mi dispiace" [4] Ludwig's apology came out as a rush. His Italian sounds hard, with very heavy German accent.

"You can speak German to me, it is no proble…Oh my god! You are Ludwig Beilschmidt, aren't you? Wow I just went to your concert last night, it was great! I really like you! I have been your fan since your first concert!" The brunette hugs Ludwig with excitement, and puts several kisses on his cheeks.

Ludwig feels embarrassed. He has never thought about this: being seen by a fan while he is just wandering around in the old city, especially without Kiku.

The brunette seems to realise something after seeing a flushed Ludwig. He laughs, "Ahh, right, I forgot! I was too close to you just now. Sorry! This personal space thing, for you Germans!" His German is fluent, if you ignore the very slight Italian accent.

Ludwig quickly brushes his hair with fingers, makes sure his hair is still neat and tidy as it was in the morning. "Er…it is all right… You speak very good German. Have you… have you been to Germany before?"

"Yes!" the young brunette answers cheerfully, waving his hands in the air constantly, like most Italians, "I went to university in Hannover!"

"Hannover?!"

"Yes, Leibniz university of Hannover. I studied music there. But Nono and Fratello were not very happy back then, because I left Rome."

"Ahh, so... we are from the same university then! My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, pleasure to meet you!" Seems to be warmed up by the brunette's smile, Ludwig reaches out his hand sincerely. The brunette shakes his hand tightly with same sincerity.

"I know your name already! My name is Feliciano Vargas, you can call me Feli!"

"Vargas?!" It is Ludwig's turn to get surprised. What a coincidence! "Vargas the violinmaker?"

"Si! Si! It is a family thing, my family makes violins for professional players. Nono, I mean my grandfather, my brother and I all make violins." Feliciano nods proudly.

"I…I have been using the violins made by your family for a long time. I must say, it is really nicely made. The violins made by your family have beautiful tones, I really enjoy them."

Feliciano is delighted, "That is so nice! But such a pity, the violins played by you may not come from me. After I graduated, all violins I made have been ordered by a Japanese person, his name…ve…what is his name again? Something like 'Hannda'? I have never met him, my grandfather is in charge of all of the retails and so. He always tells my brother and I that we must not get distracted by other things."

Ludwig cannot stop smiling a little. "That is Kiku Honda, he is my assistant. I believe the violins I have been using all come from you."

"Wow, Luddy! You have been using my violins all along! I am so happy!" Feliciano wants to hug Ludwig, but thinking of Ludwig's response just now, Feliciano decides rather not to hug him.

Ludwig does not know how he and Feliciano get close. Maybe because they have so much to talk about. Wandering slowly on the narrow streets, Feliciano holds a gelato, while waving and motioning his spare hand as if he never gets tired of that. Ludwig's steps are smaller than his usual ones. Most times he listens to Feliciano, sometimes he responses with a nod or a small smile. He is a good listener, like typical German.

They talk about the weather in Hannover, it changes so frequently! It could rain and stop several times within a day, so it is absolutely necessary to carry an umbrella with you.

The lawn in front of a building in Leibniz University. It is a perfect place to enjoy the sunshine, only if the grass is not always kind of wet because of the rain.

A pub near the university. We have both been there before, but how come we never met each other? Oh well, I am happy to meet you here anyways, Luddy…

When Ludwig says he usually gets white wine in that pub, Feliciano makes a surprised face: "White wine, really? I thought all Germans like beer only!" Ludwig just laughs.

When Feliciano says that he can play the violin, Ludwig makes a surprised face in turn: "You play as well? I thought all Italians make violins only!"

"Oh, come on, we make the best past as well!" Feliciano smiles and takes a big bit of his strawberry gelato. Ludwig smiles back. He has smiled many times today.

"Luddy! Would you like to come to my studio? I just made a new violin, ordered by Mr. 'Hannda', umm, Honda. I suppose you will play it in the future, right? Would you like to come and take a look?" Feliciano's eyebrows curl up when he smiles, Ludwig secretly finds that cute.

"Or… maybe you prefer not to talk about your work while you are on vacation?" Feliciano knows that most German people follow their schedules strictly, that is to say, they would not mix vacation and work. He certainly does not want to mess up Ludwig's plans.

"Kiku and I are meeting up in front of our hotel before dinner. Other than that, I do not have any plans before."

"Bravo!" Feliciano cries out of joy, "My studio is also in the old city, it is not far from here. Oh, before that! I really should be your guide and show you around, maybe you will change your mind about this 'City of Eternal'?"

Now Ludwig likes Rome more.

Feliciano's studio smells like fresh pinewood, wax and sunshine. Ludwig likes this smell. It is the smell of violins.

"Look, Luddy! Here it is!" Feliciano grabs a violin and a bow from the counter. It does not have the strings attached yet. "Would you like to try it, Luddy?"

"I cannot wait."

"Wonderful!" Feliciano runs to grab the strings. His shoes make a melody-like sound while stepping on the wooden floors.

After applying some rosin on the bow and setting up, Ludwig is ready to play. The body of the violin is made of fine cedar wood, the scroll and the fingerboard are made of maple wood. The curves of this violin is soft yet not lacking the strength. Ludwig tries a few chords, Ludwig can tell the quality of this violin is as beautiful as its appearance. Ludwig likes the violins made by Feliciano.

"So, what shall I play?"

"Anything, Luddy, anything you want!" Feliciano pauses a little, mimicking Ludwig's deep voice, "I cannot wait."

"I'll choose one, then." Ludwig smiles. The sun is setting in the west, the sunshine falls on his face. Ludwig feels a little warm.

He chooses "Spring" from The Four Seasons by Vivaldi. The best time of the year, not too hot or too cold. With roses, green leaves and rain drops. Ludwig likes spring time.

But they are interrupted. It is Ludwig's phone.

"Sorry, I…"

"No problem, Luddy. Answer it."

It is Kiku. "Sorry to disturb you, Ludwig Sann. It is almost 8 o'clock now, we were meeting in front of the hotel, right? Or did you get other plans for this evening?"

Is it already this late? Ludwig is a little surprised. "Sorry, Kiku… I just got occupied by something. I'll be there soon, in 10 minutes."

"No need to apologize. Glad to hear that you are all right. I'll just wait for you here. See you soon."

"Wow, that is your assistant, isn't it? Mr. Honda sounds like a very polite person!"

"Sorry, Feliciano, I cannot continue to play…"

"No worries, Luddy!"

It seems a pity to say goodbye just like this… Suddenly, an idea comes across Ludwig's mind. "Would you like to meet Kiku, Feliciano?"

Feliciano and Ludwig get to the hotel as soon as they can. It just gets slightly dark outside, but the lights inside seem warm. Kiku sits on a sofa in the lobby, he was reading a book that he bought from the flea market earlier. "Sorry for keeping you wait, Kiku." Ludwig quietly apologizes.

"No need to apologize, Ludwig sann." Kiku looks up, and notices Feliciano.

"Hello, my name is Feliciano Vargas, it is nice to meet you!" Feliciano does not hug Kiku this time, as he guesses that Italian greetings are not suitable for everyone.

Upon hearing his name, Kiku shows a surprised look as Ludwig did. "You are… Mr. Vargas? The violinmaker Vargas?"

"Yes! And I just met my idol Luddy today, isn't that nice?"

"Ahh, I see." Kiku shows an I-know-it-all look to Ludwig, who suddenly feels the air in Rome is too warm, even at night.

"So is Feliciano sann joining us for dinner?" After shaking hands with Feliciano, Kiku asks Ludwig.

Ludwig is still a little shocked. Kiku only calls him "Ludwig sann" three months after they knew each other. But now, he has only known Feliciano for less than ten minutes... Perhaps the magic of Feliciano is, he can make Ludwig smile so many times in a day, he can make Kiku call him by first name after they just met… Ludwig is fascinated.

Feliciano enthusiastically tells them about the best local restaurants in Rome. "Some restaurants are only known by the locals!" Feliciano loves gourmet food, like most Italians.

Feliciano and Kiku get along well. Ludwig has never seen Kiku talking so much with someone. Similarly, Kiku has never seen Ludwig like that either. Feliciano never hides the admiration in his eyes when he looks at Ludwig. The three talk a lot during dinner, and time flies.

It is almost midnight when Ludwig and Kiku are on their way back to the hotel. Feliciano decides to walk them back. The streets are quiet, the whole city is asleep in the harmony warm dark. They stop in front of the hotel.

"How long are you staying in Rome?" Feliciano asks.

"We are leaving tomorrow afternoon. I need to go back to Bamberg, rehearsal starts the day after tomorrow." Ludwig suddenly feels the tightness inside his chest.

"Oh… so soon." Feliciano's eyes darkened a little.

"But I remember," Kiku looks at Ludwig and continues, "if I am not wrong, Ludwig sann, you will have your seasonal vacation next month."

"That is right, Kiku." Ludwig nods.

"I personally believe I can look into vacation packages in Italy for you next month, Ludwig sann. I am sure you will have a good time in Italy." Kiku's voice is calm, although he tries to hide a smile on the corner of his mouth.

Ludwig suddenly blushes. A vacation in Italy…

Feliciano gets very excited after he hears what Kiku has said. He wraps his arms around Ludwig who has to bend down a little for this to happen (Ludwig is about 8 centimeter taller than him) "Oh really, Luddy! You must let me know when you come! I know Florence and Venice very well, or I can also be your guide if you want to go to the coast! Oh, I do look forward to that!"

Ludwig and Kiku get to the airport around noon. They still have plenty of time, around two hours. After checking in, Ludwig takes his violin case and his carry-on luggage and walks towards security.

"Please wait, Ludwig sann!" Kiku suddenly calls him, his eyes fixed at somewhere far away.

"Hmm?" Ludwig stops and looks back. Now he can see it as well. It is Feliciano, running towards them. He is also carrying a violin case.

"Ve… Luddy, I made it! I drove so fast to get here, I think the police must have some tickets for me, but it doesn't matter." Feliciano is a little out of breath from running.

"Feli… why are you here?" Ludwig is surprised, but in a good way.

"Well, yesterday I wanted to hear you play for me, but Kiku called."

"I apologize for interrupting you…" Kiku apologized in a quiet voice.

"So! Play for me now, Luddy! I'd love to know what improvements can be made after you try your new violin!" Feliciano hands the violin case to Ludwig.

"Feli…I…" Play in the airport? Although it is quite common to have musicians play in the airports, especially in Italy. Still… The corner they are standing is kind of quiet, not so many people are around, so it is kind of okay, supposedly?

"I personally believe it is a good idea." Kiku nods in approval, "We used to give feedback after first play, and later we receive the violin with adjustments. But if we can do it here now, it would certainly save a lot of time. Also, I would not have to contact Mr. Vargas again."

"Come on, Luddy, play for me! Please!" Feliciano's voice just makes this command impossible to refuse.

"Okay, but I want you to play with me. A duet. You can use the violin I was using the other day."

"Bravo! I can play a duet with you!" Feliciano smiles.

They get their violins, apply the rosin, stand straight with the bows in their hands, and are ready. "Still Spring by Vivaldi?" Feliciano blinks at Ludwig naughtily.

Ludwig nods and the duet begins. Through the melody, there are the petals of the rose blossoms, the sunshine coming through the green leaves of the trees, the rain that comes with a touch of grassy scent… They all come along the melody.

Feliciano and Ludwig put all of their attention to the duet they are playing. They feel the tension between the bow and the strings, they sense the feelings of the strings under their fingers, and how the chinrest feels against their chins… They are too busy to notice how they peek at each other secretly, with so much admiration. And they could not notice Kiku who is taking photos of them while they play and look at each other.

At the end, Kiku hides his camera without they realize it and sincerely claps for this touching performance. Feliciano blushes, so does Ludwig.

"Perfection and satisfaction. Thank you very much, Feliciano." Ludwig hands the violin back to Feliciano who blushes completely, even his ears are pink.

During the flight, Kiku is neither making arrangements for Ludwig's schedules like he usually does, nor reading the books he bought from the flea market. Instead, he is looking at something in his camera with a thoughtful smile.

Ludwig puts his book down, "Is that photos from Rome, Kiku?"

"Yes, Rome certainly deserves the name 'City of Eternal'."

Ludwig is expecting to see the colourfully stained glasses from the churches and cathedrals, or the paintings. Instead, he sees something even better. "I personally believe this can be called eternal, what do you think, Ludwig sann?"

"Kiku, you need to give me the DISK of your camera when we go back."

Now Ludwig believes Rome is the city of the eternal. Because Ludwig loves Feliciano.

END

[1] Heian period: The Heian period (平安時代 Heian jidai) is the last division of classical Japanese history, running from 794 to 1185. The Heian period is also considered the peak of the Japanese imperial court and noted for its art, especially poetry and literature.

[2] German, meaning: "Please do not worry. Allow me to think more about this question." Originally from Kiku's quote "Please do not worry, I will think about it and take care of it."

[3] "Sann" is Japanese, shows respect and politeness, but can be used between friends as well. "Herr Beilschmidt" is German, very formal, friends CERTAINLY do not call each other "Herr blah blah". XD

[4] Italian, meaning "My apologies" or "I am sorry". I google translated this sentence because I do not know much Italian. Feel free to correct me if there is any mistake.


End file.
